Dragon Knights Fun
by Rath Illuseer
Summary: Me and some friends wrote this together. I was the scribe so bear with me.


This is a Dragon Knights fic that me and some friends are working on.  
  
(name):: That person POV  
  
"..." talking  
  
... doing something  
  
abc thinking  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Knights.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Alfeage::  
  
He comes around the corner carrying a large stack of papers and heading for the Dragon Lord's office. He notices neither Dragon Knight right away.  
  
Lord Lykouleon::  
  
He poked at the fish in the fountain, chuckling lightly as one of the curious creatures turned to nibble at his finger. An odd creature this little one was- the smallest in the pond- one of his flippers had been torn off by an older one but still he seemed to be doing well- quite a bland observation - even for him. At the moment though it was just refreshing to be outside. It was high noon and the heat of the day had nearly gotten to him beneath his rather unessicary heavy robes. The light breeze combined with the mist from the falling water of the fountain carried on the sweet scents of the budding spring trees made it all the more pleasant for the dragon lord.  
  
Alfeage::  
  
Alfeage, have despotized the pile of papers in the Dragon Lord's vacant office, began to search for Lord Lykouleon.  
  
"Lord Lykouleon!?" He called loudly as he searched, "I hope he hasn't disappeared again..."  
  
Alfeage grumbled softly, "Why dose he always run off when things need to be done?"   
  
He raised his voice again, "Lord Lykouleon?!"   
  
He spots the Dragon Lord over by the pond and walks over behind him. With a sigh he taps the dragon Lord's shoulder, "My Lord, I've been looking for you every where!"   
  
Lord Lykouleon::  
  
Lords why? Every time he got a moment they sent Alfeegi to come and look for him.. curses. For the moment he'd say nothing, keeping his attention to the fish- if he inquired as to why Lykouleon didn't answer he'd have a sound enough excuse.  
  
"Oh you have, have you?" He chuckled softly, putting a finger to rest his chin upon as he turned his sapphire eyes to his white dragon officer, "Certainly it must be of terrible urgency- very well, Alfeegi.... what is it?"   
  
Alfeage::  
  
Alfeage sighs, "There is a letter from Luwalk that the courier said was urgent. Then there are the reports in from Teceous's Dragon Fighters that need to be read, and I here Kai-stern is back...although I can't find him either." He grumbles the last under his breath.   
  
Kai-Stern::  
  
The Blue Dragon Officer sat down in one of the chairs in the Castle's inner garden. He knew he should've gone straight to the Dragon Lord to give his report on his latest journey, but he just needed a minute to relax. After making sure nobody would see him behind one of the lush trees, Kai-Stern leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. It was good to be back.  
  
I should probably ask for a short vacation from the lord. He mused to himself. It'd give Alfeegi a little time off too, not having to worry about any extra expenses I'd be using.  
  
Slowly he sank a bit deeper into the chair, falling into a comfortable numbness. It had been an especially tough trip back home - not that there'd been many demons or even rogues, but gathering information from almost every roadside tavern could get one a bit... well, tired.  
  
Wonder if Rath's here... Bet he's sneaked out to hunt demons... Was Kai-Stern's last thought before his head fell down on his chest and he'd fallen happily asleep.  
  
Lord Lykouleon::  
  
"The man just got back... give him time to rest." He took the papers from his officer and skimmed over them lightly, nodding at every not of accounts, "Just explain these to me, if you will..... you made it seem so urgent.. yet they seem pretty commonly placed."  
  
Rath::  
  
Rath found Kai-Stern sleeping with his head on his chest.  
  
"Now Crewager, we need to keep quiet so we don't wake up Kai-Stern." Rath told Crewager.  
  
Rath then snuck up to Kai-Stern almost ready to pounce on him, but decided to only wake him *cough* normally *cough*.  
  
"HEY KAI-STERN WKAE UP DEMONS ARE ATTACKING!!!!!!"  
  
Alfeage::  
  
Alfeage noticeably twitches at his lord's lack of care. He takes a deep breath, trying not to blow up at the Dragon Lord, and gestures to the papers now in Lykouleon's possession.  
  
"The letter from Luwalk is asking for aid with some Youkai that are plaguing them..." He proceeds to go in to the Dragon Fighter's reports, the normal keeping the peace and youkai hunting.  
  
"And, regarding Kai-stern, he is to report to you upon his return so you are kept informed. Remember, My lord?"   
  
Lord Lykouleon::  
  
"Yes but again, there's no need to be rushing him." He waved his hand lightly over the matter, glancing more carefully over the letter, "Hmm... I suppose I should send some men to offer aide in this.. the matter is are they able-bodied enough to go out so soon after their last fight with the demons?"   
  
Alfeage::  
  
Alfeage nods, "There are enough that are able. Although Tetheus is the best person to ask about who to send..."   
  
Lord Lykouleon::  
  
"Tetheus is no where to be found... just like you said." He gave the officer a playful grin, turning himself back to the fish, "And like I said- he will come to me when he means to..."   
  
Kai-Stern::  
  
Startled awake the man was ready to grab his sword. Eyes wide and his mouth a tight line Kai-Stern of Blue scanned the area, only to notice Rath.   
  
"Ah... Rath!" He half laughed, half-sighed in relief, touching his forehead as if to ward off a looming headache.   
  
He took a long breath, shoulders relaxing.  
  
"I see you're feeling well." He smiled gently, a hint of sarcasm in his eyes, happy that it had been -Rath- who'd found him.   
  
Rath::  
  
"How long have you been back? Can we go play? And did you kill any demons? Any rumors of demons?" Rath asked. The last question Rath seemed to really want answer.   
  
Over all, Rath was happy that Kai-stern had returned. He wanted to talk to Kai-stern about all the demons that he had recently fought.  
  
Kai-Stern::  
  
"What? No hug?" He smiled.   
  
"Nah, I just returned. Can't be more than an hour ago." the man continued wondering how long he had actually slept. Couldn't be for long, he didn't feel like he'd gotten any rest.   
  
Kai-Stern tilted his head to the flow of questions, slightly amused.   
  
"Sure.. Would I forget?" He held out a folded piece of paper. "Sorry, you'll have to scratch those last two demons on that list. I accidentally bumped into them while taking a shortcut."   
  
*************************************************************  
  
This is the first part of many. 


End file.
